fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold War
Cold War is the sixteenth episode season one of Fanboy and Chum Chum. 'Characters present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Classmates''' '''(cameo) *Lenny (cameo) Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Plot One day, it was raining. Everyone goes home, but Fanboy and Chum Chum play in the rain, but they get sick (for not wearing rain gear) and have to stay home. There, they call Lenny and tell him they can't come over, and dig to the bottom of their big toy pile Later, they get bored and sneeze on each other. That makes them not be friends! Kyle walks in, to their surprise. He says he was out in the rain too long and has to stay inside, as rain is an acid to wizards. Fanboy and Chum Chum fight over him, making him realize that they are his friends. He wonders who to play with, but Fanboy opens a trapdoor under Chum Chum. Later, Fanboy asks Kyle what to do. Kyle wants to play a board game. Fanboy has a lot of them. They play checkers. Kyle chooses first, and chose black but when Fanboy and Chum Chum played checkers, Fanboy chose first and black. He then begins to slam the board making Kyle leave him. Chum Chum rides on an elevator, tells Kyle to join him and becomes Kyle's friend. They play action figures. Kyle tells Chum Chum he's cheating, but he disagrees, and Fanboy returns. Then, an angry Kyle gets super-fused at the sick, random-ruled boys and says, "I CALL SHINANAGINS!". Then the boys get five clones of each other and they attack Kyle, finishing with a sky-high rocket ride. He flies in the bathroom and gets a toilet on his head. Then he says he wants out. So they throw him on the moon. Then Fanboy and Chum Chum are not sick anymore! As a result, they are friends again. Later that evening, they apologize to each other and promise not to fight over someone anymore, and they play in the rain. Trivia/Goofs The title is a spoof on the Cold War, a war that occured during World War I. Kyle seems to be more affectionate to the boys in this episode. He then likes them again even more in the next episode, "Sigmund the Sorcerer ". Kyle was heard humming while he gets the black checkers before the game starts, so this is the first time we hear his singing voice. Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum fight. The first two were "Pick a Nose " and "Chicken Pox". Kyle says he didn't have any friends in this episode, but in the next episode, "Sigmund the Sorcerer", he did have friends back at Milkweed. First time Lenny appeared without Boog. In real life, you shouldn't play around someone with a cold, or they'll get you sick, too. Kyle didn't catch the cold perhaps he's a wizard and wizards don't catch them from non-wizards. Category:Episodes